Little Naruto
by Lil' Miss G
Summary: A little ting my friend and I thought would be funny if Naruto did them! Review with you own joke and see if they show up here :D
1. I

**These are just done with names and turn arounds 3**

**I do not own Naruto :(**

**Wish i did though!**

**DAMN YOU SANTA D**

Little Naruto goes to school, and the teacher says, "Today we are going to learn multi-syllable words, class. Does anybody have an example of a multi-syllable word?'

Little Naruto waves his hand, "Me, Iruka-sensei, me, me!"

Iruka-sensei:"All right, little Naruto, what is your multi-syllable word?"

Little Naruto says, "Mas-tur-bate."

Iruka-sensei smiles and says, "Wow, little Naruto, that's a mouthful."

Little Naruto says, "No, Iruka-sensei, you're thinking of a blowjob"


	2. II

**Heehee… **

**I love this one x3**

**I remember this happened to my friend and me but **

**the teacher sent us to the principal lol**

**_OoOoO_  
**

Sakura was not the best student in Sunday school.  
Usually she slept through the class.

One day Iruka-sensei called on her while she was napping, "Tell me, Sakura, who created the universe?"

When Sakura didn't stir, little Naruto, a boy seated in the chair behind her, took a pin and jabbed her in the rear. "GOD ALMIGHTY!" shouted Sakura and Iruka-sensei said, "Very good" and Sakura fell back asleep.

A while later Iruka-sensei asked Sakura, "Who is our Lord and Saviors," But, Sakura didn't even stir from her slumber. Once again, Naruto came to the rescue and stuck her again. "JESUS CHRIST!" shouted Sakura and Iruka-sensei said, "very good," and Sakura fell back to sleep.

Then Iruka-sensei asked Sakura a third question. "What did Eve say to Adam after she had her twenty-third child?" And again, Naruto jabbed her with the pin. This time Sakura jumped up and shouted, "IF YOU STICK THAT F*****G THING IN ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF AND STICK IT UP YOUR ARSE!"

Iruka-sensei fainted.


	3. III

_**OoOoO**_

Naruto and Sasuke, two ants living in a girl's pair of panties,

One day they decide to go exploring in the caves. They said to meet back in the same spot in and hour.

So, Naruto went in one cave, and Sasuke in a different cave. After an hour went by, the two ants met back up.

Naruto was covered in brown, sticky, smelly stuff. "Eeew!, What was your cave like" asked Sasuke.

"It was nice at first, but it soon became really smelly and the walls were all dark and sticky" replied Naruto. "So how was your cave?"

"Well" Sasuke said, "It was lovely at first, all pink and warm, but then this bald guy started head butting me and then spitting on me."

_**OoOoO**_


	4. IV

_**OoOoO**_

Naruto walks up to the bartender and says, "Y'see that cup over there? I'll bet $100 that I can piss in it from here!" The bartender readily agrees, because the shot glass is way over on the other side of the bar. So Naruto unzips and whips it out, then pisses in a million different directions, coming nowhere even close to the shot glass. Meanwhile the bartender's laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

"Pay up," gasps the bartender, so Naruto walks over and grabs $400 from Jiraiya who was playing pool. The bartender asks, "Why did that guy give you the money?"

And Naruto says, "'Cause I bet him $400 I could piss all over your bar and you'd just laugh about it!"

_**OoOoO**_

**I so want to see this live :D**


	5. V

**There is a poll on my page for which couple I should write about! **

**So, go vote please =^^=**

**Oh and well, I get bored while writing… so, why don't **

**You guys pm me **

**I'll love to talk to some of you :3**

**(Also, these jokes are just for fun...not for offending)  
**

_**OoOoO**_

A snicker blew from the pervy sage lips while listening to his use to be blond team mate throw, yet another chair out the window of her office.

Shaking with anger Tsunade slam her fist down on her desk, making it split in two. "If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing," she warns through clench teeth.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Calm down princess," he rose his arms in defense. "It not my fault jokes pass through my head at random."

"Care to share then," an eye brow rose as she watched him.

His lips tug up into a smirk, knowing when he started this he was going to loose his life.

"Well," he took his time to relax against the wall he was station at. "How are a turtle and blond alike?"

"…" brown daggers were pointed at him, making him rethink what he just said. 'Oh well,' he thought. He had already passed the line of death.

"When there both on there back there both screwed," he released.

That was it, the vein that was already in motion had popped. Tsunade made her way toward the dumb ass, gathering chakra into her fists.

Xx (To graphic for words) xX

_**OoOoO**_

**Well, not to happy with this but…it was a fast type.**

**Now, you all know never to tell blond jokes when Lady Tsunade is around!**

**Manley when she mad... o3o -- fish x)**


	6. VI

_While I'm writing a Fanfic for KakaSaku, I'll be just putting new jokes up, just for the fun of it :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or these jokes!_

_Warning: These jokes are meant for fun! Not to be offensive! If you do not like them then do not read, simple!_

_**oOoOo**_

One day Iruka- sensei walked to the back of the room where Naruto was, and he had his hand down his pants.

Iruka- sensei asked, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Then, Naruto said, "It hurts down there."

"Well then, you need to go to the nurse and see if you can go home", said Iruka- sensei.

A little while later, Naruto came back to the classroom and sat back down.

Then Iruka- sensei came to the back of the room again, and Naruto had his dick haging out of his pants.

Iruka- sensei said, "Naruto, what's that doing hanging out of your pants?"

Then Naruto said, "Ero-sennin said if I can stick it out until noon, he'll come and pick me up."


	7. VII

_You know the farther I get with writing my KakaSaku Fanfic, the more ideas I get for new ones! It is insane :o_

_I have these ideas for a KibaSaku, SasuNaru and HidaSaku! _

_Hmm. What to do, what to do...-shrugs- Oh well, I'll just go on a writing spree! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, if I did I would have made Sasuke die along time ago .;;_

_Warning: These jokes are meant for fun and not to offend anyone!  
_

_**oOoOo**_

The kids filed back into class Monday morning. They were very excited. Their weekend assignment was to sell something, then give a talk on productive salesmanship.

Ino led off: "I sold girl scout cookies and I made $30," she said proudly, "My sales approach was to appeal to the customer's civil spirit and I credit that approach for my obvious success."

"Very good," said Iruka-sensei

Sakura was next: "I sold magazines," she said, "I made $45 and I explained to everyone that magazines would keep them up on current events."

"Very good, Sakura," said the teacher.

Eventually, it was Little Naruto's turn. Iruka-sensei held his breath.

Little Naruto walked to the front of the classroom and dumped a box full of cash on the teacher's desk. "$2,467," he said.

"$2,467!" cried Iruka-sensei, "What in the world were you selling?"

"Toothbrushes," said Little Naruto.

"Toothbrushes," echoed Iruka-sensei, "How could you possibly sell enough tooth brushes to make that much money?"

"I found the busiest corner in town," said Little Naruto, "I set up a Dip & Chip stand. I gave everybody who walked by a sample. They all said the same thing, "Hey, this tastes like shit!"

Then I would say, "It is shit. Wanna buy a toothbrush?"


End file.
